BabyBlue Dress
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Dominique was never a sweet girl. Ok, maybe when she was younger. Now she was no longer a sweet princess, but an ice one. But will the ice finally crack when her only sister's wedding approches? Tenth one-shot in the Family Series.


**Author's Note - Ok, so I finally did a story on Dominique. I know, I haven't done a story for my Family Series in awhile, so I wrote one. This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I really wanted to do a story with Dominique. I really hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

Baby-Blue Dress

Dominique was never a soft and innocent girl. Well, perhaps she used to be when she was very little, but now she was no longer the sweet princess. She was an ice princess. She knew it, and she didn't really care. But as she grudgingly helped her sister prepare for her wedding, she couldn't stop the past memories from surfacing to the front of her mind every so often.

"So, what do you think of the sleeves, Dominique? Are they a bit too long?" Victoire asked worriedly.

Dominique rolled her eyes, and examined her sister. She hated to say it, but her sister was absolutely beautiful, in no matter what she wore. Her sister's hair was a cascade of blonde that fell just past her shoulder blades. She had wide brown eyes that had kept her the title of the innocent princess. The wedding dress she was wearing now was not Dominique's favorite of the bunch, but her sister made anything look good.

"I wouldn't choose it. You have better," she pointed out. It was true. Their mother had brought her a dozen different dresses to try. This way it was private, and no reporter could snap a shot of her.

Victoire hummed in response, and started to disrobe as she looked over her other choices. Dominique just sighed in boredom and turned to her sister's mirror. She too was stunning, and she was very willing to admit that. Her hair wasn't as long as her sister's, and instead was a satiny red shade that shined bronze in the sun. Her eyes were a very dark brown color, not the honey brown of the Weasley side.

Dominique couldn't help but play with her hair as she stared at herself. She twirled and styled it, admiring herself all the while.

"Oh, I never asked. Did you like the dress I picked out for you?" Victoire asked behind her.

Dominique gave a scowl to herself. She had just seen the dress this morning. It was a hideous, and brilliant shade of red. It clashed terribly with her hair, no matter what she tried to do to fix it. And it fell well past her knees, and Dominique hated dresses that did that. She wasn't used to dresses that were long, and it made her a bit uncomfortable.

But she didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings. "It's ok," she replied. She picked up her sister's brush, and ran it through her hair.

"Just ok?" Victoire asked. Thankfully, her voice didn't sound hurt or upset.

"It's not the best, but it's not bad," Dominique clarified. She was very good at lying, but her sister could sometimes catch her, so Dominique didn't turn to look at her.

There was a silence between them as Dominique continued to play with her hair, and Victoire chose a different dress to try. Honestly, Dominique was waiting for their mother to come back. She had gone off to get something that Dominique couldn't even remember, and she just wanted her back. To Dominique, it felt like ever since her sister had left from Hogwarts, their relationship was a bit strained. Before Victoire graduated, the two had a great relationship as sisters.

Victoire's mind seemed to be on the same thoughts. "You know, Dom, this reminds me of when we were little, and I used to dress you up and little dresses, and do your hair. You always used to come and ask me to turn you into a princess."

Dominique suppressed a smile. "Yeah. It was during one of those times that you finally taught me how to do my own makeup for when you were away at school," she remembered.

"It was always when we had company, and you'd ask me to help you dress up, and then you'd go and show off to the adults. Twirl around in the little dress," Victoire commented.

Dominique could see her sister in the mirror, smiling at her back. She smiled too. "Yeah, I remember when you got me the blue dress."

"Oh! The blue dress! I remember that one! You loved it!" Victoire squealed.

"I was so upset when I got too big for it," Dominique sighed. "It was my favorite."

"You always looked so cute in it."

"I'm back, girls!" Fleur came in, holding the tiara she had worn at her own wedding. After Aunt Muriel had passed, she had given it to Grandma Weasley.

* * *

It was later that night, sitting before her own mirror, that Dominique allowed herself to remember what kept trying to push her other thoughts away. That stunning, little, blue dress.

_Flashback_

Dominique was seven when Victoire came home for Christmas during her fourth year at Hogwarts. She'd been very excited to see her sister, and when they picked her up at King's Cross, she had hugged her tight, and squealed when Victoire told her she had gotten her a gift.

Some of the family had come over to their house for dinner this year, so after they had eaten, Victoire brought her sister to her room, and pulled a thin box out of her trunk.

"I saw this when I went to Hogsmeade, and I knew you'd love it," Victoire told her.

Dominique was eager, and showed little care for the wrappings. She tore off the lid, and gasped. She pulled out the baby-blue fabric to show a beautiful dress. It felt like satin under her fingers, and the small ribbon at the waist looked like silk. The skirt wasn't puffy, but smooth, like a waterfall. The sleeves were short, and looked as if they would stop just at her shoulders.

Dominique smiled brightly at her sister. She gently put down the dress, as if it would break, and then practically tackled her sister in a hug. "Thank you, Victoire!" she said excitedly. She pulled back a bit. "Would you dress me up?" she pleaded.

Victoire smiled at her. "Of course. A dress like this needs to be seen."

Dominique quickly changed, and stepped into the dress. She felt a bit more grown up. This dress didn't have a zipper up the back like her old ones did. Victoire helped her get it straight, and fixed up the sleeves. The fabric was smooth and soft against her skin, feeling like running water. Victoire brought her to her vanity mirror, and sat her down. She applied only a bit of lip gloss on her, since their father didn't really like when they wore makeup. Then after a moment, she put a bit of blush on her cheeks, making them just a bit pinker. She curled the tips of her hair, and was finished. Dominique was happy that she didn't try to put a ribbon in her hair. That too felt a little childish, and this dress was not for a child.

"Are you ready to show the adults?" Victoire asked.

Dominique felt her excitement bubbling to new heights. "Let's go!"

She took Victoire's hand, and practically dragged her down the stairs, but Dominique stopped just out of sight, so Victoire could announce her like always. Victoire went all the way down. The adults were all in the sitting room, while Dominique was sure that the other kids were out in the yard.

"Everyone, I would like to present, Dominique Appoline Weasley," Victoire announced.

And like a princess, Dominique descended down the stairs with elegance and grace. There were gasps, and appreciative responses from the adults when she reached the floor, so she gave them a dignified twirl.

"Oh, Dominique, you look beautiful!" Audrey gushed.

"Absolutely stunning," Harry agreed.

"Victoire got it for me," Dominique replied.

"This was a great choice for her, Victoire. It's a prefect compliment to her," Ginny told her.

"I saw it and thought of her," Victoire said modestly.

"Give us another twirl, sweetie," Bill said. She complied happily.

That night, Dominique slept in her new dress.

_End of Flashback_

Dominique sighed wearily as she stood from her vanity and turned off the lights, climbing into bed afterwards. She laid in the dark, staring up at her ceiling. She had been able to wear that dress until she was nine. Then she had gotten way too big for it, and her mother had put it away somewhere to keep her from trying to wear it again. Dominique had thrown a very big fit over this act, and had refused to talk to her parents for three days. Victoire had bought her a new dress when she came back that summer, but it just wasn't the same.

When Dominique finally fell asleep that night, baby-blue dresses and a blonde haired goddess floated in her head.

* * *

Almost a week later, Dominique was in a dress shop with her sister and all her girl cousins. They were all trying on different dresses for the wedding. Lily, Rose, and Lucy had been as the other bridesmaids, while Dominique herself was the maid of honor. She didn't understand why she had to come along, when Victoire had already gotten her a dress, but the girls all insisted that she come.

It wasn't as bad as Dominique had envisioned. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was actually having some fun with them. But when they all started to put on dresses, her own fun diminished a bit. Their own dresses looked good on them, but they were having their own opinions on them, whereas Dominique had no say on what hers had looked like.

Dominique had chosen to stay by Lily, who hated dresses, and also looked to be having no fun at all. Dominique didn't see what she had to complain about. The dress she had on was a sleeveless, shimmery silver color, that seemed to glow and shine in the light. There was a raised and subtle flower pattern on the skirt of the dress. But Lily was grumbling as she fiddled with the skirt, as if she was trying to get it be longer.

"Having trouble?" Dominique asked, her sarcasm thick.

The one good thing about Lily, was that sarcasm never went past her, and she always had a retort. "Yes, you weren't talking to me. But luckily, you've fixed that problem for me." She rolled her eyes.

Dominique internally groaned, but didn't say anything scathing. This was for her sister's wedding, and she didn't want to start trouble. "You look good," she told Lily. "That looks really pretty on you."

Lily's cheeks went a little pink. "Thanks."

Dominique rolled her eyes this time. Sometimes, Lily made it hard for a conversation. "Who picked it out?" She doubted Lily did herself. She was terrible at these types of things. Her guess was that it was Victoire or Rose.

Lily sighed. "Scorpius's mother sent it to Victoire. Gave a note saying that she knew it would be perfect for me," she mumbled.

Dominique raised a brow. Lily had been dating the famously rich and handsome Scorpius Malfoy since her fifth year, one year ago. No one thought that they would last after he left school, but those two never missed a chance to see each other.

"So she picked out?" Dominique asked.

"Most likely, although I get the feeling that Scorpius contributed in some way. He probably picked the color, paid for it, and bought the necklace that came with it," Lily told her.

"You make it sound like a tragedy," Dominique mocked.

Lily shrugged though. "It's not. I just wish he'd chose something that wouldn't make me stand out. This isn't a dress that you wear to hide in the crowd."

"It just means that he's proud to have you on his arm," Dominique pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, but he hates when other men stare at me, yet he picks a dress like this? I'd just rather avoid him fighting with someone at the wedding." She turned and looked at Dominique. "So, are you bringing Joey?"

Joey Zabini was a Slytherin in the same year as Dominique, and they had been dating since their fifth year as well, which meant two years for them. He was beautiful, and completely perfect for her. She knew she loved him, and that she always would.

"Yeah, he's coming, so I guess Scorpius won't be alone with discomfort while we take part in the ceremony," Dominique commented.

Lily laughed, and soon Dominique joined her. It was true, both boys weren't overly popular with their family, but they were tolerated, although, most of the hatred was toward Scorpius.

"Aw! Lily, you look so pretty!" Lucy squealed.

Lily's laughter stopped, and she grimaced as she soon caught the attention of all the others. Dominique, of course, kept laughing.

* * *

_Flashback_

When Dominique stepped off the train, she felt a bit superior, even if she was only a first year. She knew that Lily, Hugo, and Louis would constantly ask about Hogwarts, and she knew that her sister would be asking the same. Finally, she got to tell Victoire how Hogwarts was, and not the other way around.

Dominique grudgingly walked with her cousins, since James was taller, he could see above the heads of others. He led the way, and was soon waving like crazy as he found the large cluster that was their family. When they approached, Dominique did a quick scan. Someone was missing. Where was Victoire?

James ran up and hugged his little sister tight, while the rest of the cousins went and hugged other members. Dominique just scowled. Why wasn't her sister there to greet her, like she herself had done? Even Teddy was there, and those two had hardly ever been apart since they started dating.

Fleur gathered her youngest daughter in a tight hug.

"How are you, sweetheart?" she asked, pulling away a bit.

"Good. Where's Victoire?" Dominique demanded.

"She couldn't make it here. There was an emergency at St. Mungo's, and she had to work," Bill explained, pulling his daughter into a hug himself.

Dominique's scowled deepened at the news. Victoire wasn't coming? After all the times Dominique showed up to greet her?

When they had gotten home, Dominique threw her stuff into her room, and then hurried into Victoire's. Surely, she was just trying to surprise her. After all, Victoire had promised in her last letter that she'd be there!

She slammed open the door, only to be met by no one. The room itself felt empty, despite the fact that there were still things in the room. But as Dominique explored the room, she noticed things. Some of Victoire's books were missing from her shelf, and half of her makeup and perfumes were gone. Upon opening her closet, she saw a ton of clothes missing too. What scared her the most was that the picture that had been on her sister's night stand was missing. The picture of her, Victoire, and Louis.

"Dominique, what are you doing in here?" Louis asked, venturing in himself.

"Why is some of Vic's stuff gone?" Dominique questioned rudely. She didn't like this odd feeling she was getting.

"She took it over to Teddy's," Louis answered innocently.

"Why?" Dominique snapped.

Louis shrugged, his blond hair flopping into his eyes. "I don't know. She stays over there a lot. Maybe she just wanted it to feel like home."

"What are you two doing in your sister's room?" Bill demanded as he stopped at the doorway.

"Why is Victoire taking stuff to Teddy's?" Dominique demanded, ignoring her father's question.

Bill took Louis's hand. "Well, she'll be moving in with him soon, so she slowly moving her stuff over there. Now, let's get out of your sister's room." He led Louis out by his hand, probably expecting Dominique to follow. Dominique did leave the room, but she didn't follow the boys down the stairs. Instead she went into her own room, and slammed the door shut.

At dinner that night, Victoire had graced them with her appearance, but Dominique no longer cared, and had been icy when her sister had hugged her. She ignored her sister's confused look.

"So, did everything go ok at St. Mungo's?" Bill asked.

Victoire nodded. "Yes. One of our long-term patients got out, and we to go on a big search for him."

"Where was he?" Louis asked excitedly.

Victoire smiled at him. "Not far. We found him down in the basement. He was ok, nothing bad happened." Victoire looked at Dominique. "But, I would really like to hear how my sister's liking school."

Dominique only gave Victoire a small glance before looking back at her food. "It's fine."

Victoire was a bit persistent. "Well, have you made any new friends since our last letter? Do you like any of your classes yet?"

Dominique looked at her sister finally, her face passive. "Well, I'm learning that I don't like it when people break promises. Sorry I didn't put that fact into our _letters_." she sneered. She looked at her mother. "I'm done eating."

Dominique pushed away her plate, and then left the table, storming up to her room.

Later that night, when Dominique should have been asleep, she was staring at herself in her mirror. A habit of hers. She was too angry to sleep.

A knock at her door made her jump. "Dominique?"

Dominique scowled at the sound of her sister's voice behind the door. She had to restrain herself from throwing something in the direction.

Another knock. "Dominique? Can I come in and talk to you? Please?"

She ignored her.

"I know you're up. I can see your bedroom light under the door," Victoire reasoned.

Dominique got up and approached the door. When she got there, she turned off her light.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

For the life of her, Dominique couldn't remember how they patched things up. She was sure that it had just blown over, but that things had never been the same between the two sisters. Now there was always a bit of awkwardness when they were alone, but they were always civil toward each other, never any snide remarks.

But it was the obvious awkwardness between them that made Dominique surprised when Victoire had asked her to be her maid of honor.

"You're my only sister, and I love you," had been her response when Dominique questioned her on it.

Dominique pondered this as she sat at the kitchen table. She was eating a salad as her lunch, but she had slowly gone from eating it to just pushing the food around the bowl. She was alone. Everyone else had gone. Her mum had gone to talk with her grandma about the wedding, her father had been called to work, and Louis had gone over to the Lovegood house with Lily.

"Hello?"

Dominique's head snapped toward the kitchen door, as if she could see through to the front door. At hearing Victoire's voice, she wished that she had a quick excuse to leave. Sadly, she didn't think of one in time before her sister came in to join her.

"Hello, Dom. Where is everyone?" Victoire asked as she sat down at the table too.

"Out." Dominique didn't want to explain where everyone went. "What are you doing here? Should you be preparing for the wedding still?" Dominique could wait until the wedding just came. It felt like the preparations were taking forever. There were three days left, and then only four more after that before she left back to school.

Victoire smiled. "Yeah, probably. But I just wanted to take a break from it all. After weeks and months of wedding plans, you do get tired of seeing them. Even if they are your own."

Dominique didn't want to just stop talking. That led to the odd silences, and those did bug her. "So, how's Teddy?" She almost groaned at her topic choice. Romance was the last thing she wanted to get into with her sister.

She shrugged. "Same as always, really, although, with his stress, his hair has been changing every minute."

Dominique chuckled. "That must be a sight."

Her sister gave a smile that Dominique had never seen on her face. "Yeah, it is." She paused, as if hesitating, but then continued. "So, how are you and Joey? I haven't seen him since Christmas."

Dominique chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before answering. "We're ok. With the wedding stuff to get done, I haven't seen much of him myself. But from what I've been told my him and Lily, he's been spending a lot of time with the Malfoys. Mainly Scorpius, supposedly."

"It's good that those two get along. After all, you and Lily are cousins," Victoire replied. "And out of all our cousins, you two seem to get on the best."

Dominique shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we do. Never really noticed."

"I think it's because you two are a lot more alike than you think," she pointed out.

Dominique didn't respond, but just gave a nod instead. A silence reigned over them as they sat. Dominique pushed away her salad, and tried to keep from tapping her fingers or biting her lips.

"Hey, Dom," Victoire murmured.

Dominique looked back at her sister, unsure and hesitant on what she was going to say. "Yeah?"

Victoire didn't say anything at first, as if she were trying to gather her thoughts. "Thanks, for agreeing to take part in the wedding."

Dominique shrugged, her cheeks heating up. She tried to be teasing. "You're my only sister, and I love you."

Victoire only gave a small smile. "Really, though. Thank you. I know things have been a bit strained between us for a while now. I wasn't sure if you'd want to be in it."

Dominique sighed. "Well, at first, I wasn't sure if I did. But, you _are_ my sister, and I do love you. I knew if things weren't so . . . strained, that I would want to be apart of it."

Victoire leaned over, and swiped Dominique's bangs away from her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered again.

Dominique smiled at her. "You're welcome. But I've got to tell you. I really don't like that dress."

Victoire laughed. "Yeah, I didn't really either. Teddy was the one that picked it up, so I agreed just to see what you'd say. I was surprised when you said it was ok. But don't worry. I have another one picked out for you." Then she rolled her eyes. "I swear that man is color blind."

Dominique laughed too.

* * *

When the day of the wedding finally came, it seemed like everything wasn't done in time, even though everything was. Everyone was at the Burrow. The boys had already been dressed, and they were greeting and seating people. Teddy and the others, James, hist best man, Louis, Albus, and Frank Longbottom his groomsmen, were all getting ready as well.

Dominique had prolonged getting ready. She had first started talking to Joey and Scorpius, but then was ushered into the house by her mum to get ready. Instead of doing that, she went to see how Victoire was doing. The aunts were all pouring over her, getting her ready. She was as beautiful as ever, perhaps even more so at the moment. Finally, she made her way to her Uncle Charlie's room, where the girls were all getting dressed.

"It's about time you got here," Rose chided teasingly.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "I took the scenic route."

"And I have had to deal with this misery alone," Lily said with a scowl. She had put on the silver dress, and along with that was a Slytherin pendant. Dominique knew that James might throw a fit when he saw his Gryffindor sister wearing that, but she smiled at how Lily wore it proudly.

"Well, I'm now here to share your pain," Dominique assured. She moved over to the closet, but she couldn't find her dress. She looked back at Rose. "Where's mine?"

Rose raised a brow. "You mean that you didn't have it with you?"

Dominique shook her head. "No."

"We haven't seen it all day. We thought you had it," Lucy told her.

Dominique scowled. "I'll be right back."

She left the room, and made her way back to where Victoire was changing in their Aunt Ginny's room. Victoire was sitting before a mirror as their mum did her hair.

"Vic, do you have my dress? It isn't in the closet," Dominique asked.

Victoire gave a smile. "It's in Uncle Percy's room. I told you I had another picked out. I dropped it off in there."

Dominique sighed. "Well, thanks for getting a better one."

Victoire laughed. "No problem, sis."

"I'll see you in a bit," Dominique told her, and left the room. She made her way to Uncle Percy's room, and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Out of all the rooms of the adults, Dominique liked this one. Even after he'd left, it was still clean and orderly. Dominique went to the closet, and found the bag that the dress was in. The pulled it down, and set on the bed. Quickly, she unzipped it. What was inside, tugged at her heart.

She hadn't touched it, but it looked like water, smooth and cool. The ribbon on it looked as if it were silk, which it probably was. The skirt was straight and flowing, like a waterfall or riverbed. The sleeves were small, looking as if they would end at her shoulders. There was no zipper, and the skirt would most likely stop at her knees.

Before Dominique realized it, she was crying. Tears were running fluidly down her cheeks, and she gave a choked laugh. Finally, she ran her fingers across the fabric. Satin, with a silk ribbon, just like she knew. The sight of the dress tugged at her heart even more. The color made her want to run, hug her sister, cry more, and to wear it forever. It was possibly the most beautiful color she'd ever seen.

It was baby-blue.


End file.
